Una nueva campista
by Thalia Ginevra Weasley
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día despiertas y recibes una carta de tu padre quien te abandono? ¿Y si este te pide que vayas a un tal Campamento Mestizo por tu "bien"?
1. La carta

**LA CARTA**

**Espero que os guste mi historia. ¡Disfrutad!**

Me despierto porque el sol que entra por la ventana me molesta. Ya debe tarde porque el sol está muy alto. Me dirijo a la cocina para desayunar, mi madre está haciéndome unas tostadas:

Buenos días mamá – le dijo mientras bostezaba.

Buenos días cariño – me dice con una sonrisa.

¿Son para mí? – pregunto señalando las tostadas.

Claro – dice al instante – Aria, ha llegado una carta para ti- dice con voz temblorosa.

¿De quién es? – digo intrigada.

Mejor míralo tú misma- dice ella.

La abro muy despacio y miro en su interior dentro hay un papel con una caligrafía alargada y perfecta. Leo y releo muy despacio la corta carta:

_Querida hija,_

_Sé que no has sabido nada de mí en tus 14 años y que tal vez no quieras saber nada de mí, pero te pediría por favor que leyeras mi carta. En pocos días será tu cumpleaños eso significa que cada día eres más poderosa, sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes por eso te pido por favor que acudas al Campamento Mestizo. Tu madre ya está informada de todo esto y está de acuerdo. Lo hacemos por tu bien, ya me entenderás en el futuro. Espero verte algún día._

_Te quiere, tu padre._

Me quedo atónita unos instantes. Mi mente no pude parar de pensar y mi corazón se late demasiado rápido. No me puede creer que mi padre me haya mandado una carta, no he sabido nunca nada de él. Según mi madre nos abandonó por unos asuntos muy importantes cuando yo era solo un bebé, mi madre nunca le guardo rencor y siempre hablaba de él como un gran hombre… no entiendo el porqué. ¿Por mi bien? Si quisiera mi seguridad estaría aquí con nosotras y no vete a saber dónde. Miro a mi madre quien me está mirando con ojos llorosos.

Mamá, ¿qué significa esto? - dijo casi entre sollozos.

Hija ha llegado el momento que te diga que tu padre no nos abandonó sino que le obligaron a marcharse. Él era un hombre muy poderoso, no se mucho más de él solo que me hizo prometerle que un día te mandaría al Campamento Mestizo y que me alejaría de ti. Por lo que se ve ese momento ha llegado- dice muy tensa.

Pero mamá no entiendo nada, ¿por qué me tengo que ir a ese campamento? O ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerle caso a un hombre que abandonó a su hija y a su mujer?- dijo casi llorando.

Ese lugar es el lugar más seguro para ti o ¿acaso no has notado como si la gente te observara o te siguiera?, ya te lo he dicho no nos abandonó le obligaron a irse. Además, sé que has experimentado cosas nuevas con tu cuerpo.

Sí… pero siempre pensé que eran alucinaciones mías.

Esta tarde mismo después de comer te llevare al campamento, si quiere recoge algunas de tus pertenecías.

**Si os ha gustado dejad un comentario.**


	2. La llegada al campamento

**LA LLEGADA AL CAMPAMENTO**

**¡Hola gente! Os dejo otro capítulo de mi historia espero que os guste.**

Me quedo un rato parada en medio de la cocina, pensando en todo lo que significa la carta y los cambios que puede conllevar en mi vida. Si yo me voy mi madre se quedará sola, no la voy a abandonar ya sé que es lo que te abandone alguien y no le voy a hacer esto a mi madre.

No – digo en voz alta sin pensarlo.

¿Qué dices cariño? – dice mi madre que hasta ahora estaba sentada en una silla con la mirada perdida seguramente pensando - ¿No qué?

No voy a ir a ese campamento, no te voy a abandonar yo también – le digo muy convencida.

Claro que iras Aria, no me vas a abandonar solo tienes que ir allí si lo deseas durante el verano, pero esto ya te lo contara Quirón – dice mi madre para tranquilizarme – Yo ya sabía que tu tendrías que ir cariño no te preocupes en el campamento serás feliz.

Pero porqué ese campamento, ¿por qué tengo que ir allí? – digo ya muy cansada y eso que no eran ni las once de la mañana.

Porque allí es donde más segura estarás, porque es donde tu padre desea que estés y porque ese es tu lugar, está lleno de chicos… especiales como tú – dice mi madre sin saber que decir sin revelar cuál es la condición de su hija, Quirón y el padre de su hija le dieron instrucciones muy claras de no revelar nada hasta que llegue al Campamento Mestizo.

¿Chi-cos especiales? – digo yo atragantándome ante las palabras de mi madre – ¿mamá me estás diciendo que soy retrasada? Yo sé que mis notas no son las mejores pero entiende que mi dislexia y mi THDA me lo ponen difícil…

¡NO! Cariño tu eres muy lista yo entiendo tus problemas y no es por eso sino porque eres especial, ahora no te lo puedo contar tiene que contártelo Quirón pero por favor ve a recoger tus cosas. – dice mi madre.

¿Quirón? – digo yo extrañada porque es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.

Es el director de actividades del campamento – dice mi madre- ahora apúrate que en una hora te tienes que ir.

Asiento y me dirijo a mi habitación, sé que por mucho que replique mi madre no va a cambiar de parecer por lo tanto no quiero perder más tiempo. Me siento en mi cama y miro mi habitación: la verdad es que soy un desastre no me gusta mucho el orden aunque solo es necesario ver el estado de mi habitación para darse cuenta, todo tirado en cualquier parte. Sé que mi madre me ha dicho que puedo llevarme mis cosas pero la verdad es que no tengo nada, no tengo recuerdos de amigos porque no tengo amigos en el instituto todos se alejan de mi porque consideran que soy rara. A mí eso no me importa, aunque a veces me siento sola… Solo hay algo que me quiero llevar mis acuarelas del mar, debo reconocer que soy un poco rara pero lo único que me calma es el mar, por eso siempre lo pinto es lo único que me relaja cuando tengo un mal día. Tengo que decir que mis malos días no son como los de los demás, para mí un mal día puede ir desde que me persigan gente rara por la calle a que me suspendan por mi dislexia. La voz de mi madre me saca mis pensamientos, me está diciendo que me quedan diez minutos para acabar así que cojo una mochila meto mis acuarelas y me dirijo a mi armario. Me visto, hasta hora llevaba el pijama, me pongo unos shorts tejanos y una camiseta azul claro. También meto algunos pantalones y camisetas en mi mochila, y otros utensilios necesarios. Antes de salir de la habitación la miro por lo que a mí me parece que va a ser la última vez en un largo tiempo.

Te echare de menos – digo, la verdad que esto ha sido mi refugio.

Me dirijo a la cocina y me siento en una silla mientras espero a mi madre. Se que no la veré en mucho tiempo pero tampoco quiero llorar, bueno hablaré con ella mientras me lleva al campamento.

Estás preciosa cariño – dice mi madre desde mi espalda.

Gracias mamá – digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla - ¿nos vamos?

Si cariño, ya te vas – dice mi madre.

¿Cómo que ME voy?, pensé que NOS íbamos – dijo un poco confundida.

Cariño yo no te puedo acompañar, es un camino que tienes que hacer sola – dice mi madre mientras se le resbala una lagrima por la cara – Yo te llevare hasta Long Island después debes seguir tu sola a pie.

¡Mamá no llores! – digo en cuando veo que está llorando – tranquila, tú lo has dicho estere a salvo.

Ya lo sé cariño, lo que me preocupa es el viaje. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con la gente y no te acercaras a nadie – dice mi madre secándose la lágrimas.

Te lo prometo mamá en cuanto llegue te llamo – le digo para tranquilizarla no me gusta que llore y no me gusta verla tan triste.

Después de un viaje en coche en silencio desde Manhattan hasta Long Island me despido de mi madre durante mucho tiempo. No me gustan las despedidas y esta es una despedida muy duda, creo que tardare mucho en ver a mi madre. Al final me giro en dirección contraria a mi madre y ando despacio sin mirar atrás, mientras sin quererlo rompo a llorar. Sigo andando sin pensarlo siguiendo las instrucciones que me ha dado mi madre.

Sigo andando y andando hasta que me siento observada. Giro la cabeza hacia todas direcciones hasta que veo que a unos 20 metros de mi alguien me está observando. Fuerzo la vista y distingo que se trata de una mujer, no espera… es una mujer de cintura para arriba pero de cintura para abajo es… ¿una serpiente? Creo que me he vuelto loca… Mi lógica dice que eso es imposible pero mis instintos dice que salga corriendo de aquí. Le miro por última vez y veo que se está acercando, MIERDA en la mano lleva un tridente y una red. Mejor salgo corriendo. Corro siempre siguiendo las instrucciones de mi madre. Cada vez está más cerca, ahora solo está a un par de metros de mí. _Mierda como corre para no tener piernas, _pienso. Finalmente llego a una colina que es como la que mi madre me ha descrito.

Corro tan deprisa como puedo, pero estoy exhausta no estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto. Mientras corro colina arriba me tropiezo y me siento atrapada por una red. Me giro y veo a la mujer-serpiente muy cerca de mí. _Mierda, mierda, mierda voy a morir_ pienso. Retrocedo a gatas hacia atrás mientras le lanzo a la susodicha con todo lo que encuentro: piedras, ramas, botellas rotas, cualquier cosa. La mujer-serpiente lo esquiva la gran mayoría pero un tronco la deriva. Aprovecho la oportunidad para levantarme y correr con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando estoy cerca de la cima encuentro una botella rota, mi instinto me dice que la coja así que lo hago. Me giro y encuentro a la mujer-serpiente a menos de un metro de mí.

Sssssangre, ssssangre fresssscaaaa – sisea como una serpiente la mujer.

Estoy muerta de miedo, no sé qué hacer pero siento una voz dentro de mí. _Aria, hija ataca, defiéndete _me dice una voz. Vale ya estoy loca del todo pienso, pero como es la única opción que se me ocurre.

Mis reflejos son increíbles, esquivo las estocadas de esta con su tridente a la par que esquivo la red. Le clavo la botella un par de veces y ella me pega varias veces con el tridente por lo cual mis brazos, piernas y cara están sangrando. Pero no me rindo y aprovechando que se ha despistada un momento le clavo la botella en el pecho. Está en vez de sangrar se rompe en lo que parece polvo y desaparece. Me caigo de rodillas, no me puedo creer que haya matada a alguien o lo que sea eso; estoy tan cansada que podría quedarme allí tumbada y dormir.

Sacando mis últimas fuerzas de no sé dónde me levanto y acabo de subir los pocos metros que me quedan. En la cima encuentro lo que parece un dragón (lo que confirma que me he vuelto loca porque los dragones no existen) enrollado en un grueso pino protegiendo lo que parece una piel de oveja. El dragón me ve pero no me presta atención y no me extraña porque no soy ninguna amenaza y menos en mi estado actual. Pasando por el lado del dragón entro a lo que mi madre dice que es el Campamento Mestizo. Me quedo asombrada con la vista: a lo lejos puedo ver la playa de Long Island, al lado un campo de fresas, cerca de allí lo que parecen cabañas agrupadas en forma de U, y muchas más cosas que no tengo tiempo de identificar porqué me desmayo. Pero antes de eso oigo alguien que chilla.

Nuevo campista, corred llamad a Quirón.

Después de eso pierdo el reconocimiento.

**¡Gracias por leerme! De verdad, espero que os haya costado porque me ha costado lo mío escribir el capítulo. Dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido. Si alguien me anima seguiré con la historia.**


	3. Conociendo el campamento

**Hola chicos, siento el retraso en actualizar pero hoy os traigo un capítulo más largo de lo normal por lo que no me matéis por favor. Disfrutad**

**N/A: este fic está situado después de la guerra contra Gea.**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero al fin me despierto, me siento todo el cuerpo entumecido y agotado. Por lo que puedo distinguir la habitación en la que me encuentro es una especie de enfermería o hospital, estoy tumbada en una cama muy cómoda. Por la rabadilla de mi ojo izquierdo las camas están ocupadas por chicos y chicas de mi edad. Oigo pasos por mi derecha y al mirar de reojo veo que alguien se acerca por lo tanto cierro los ojos y me hago la dormida.

¿Cómo está Will? – pregunta lo que supongo que es una chica.

Está bien, Annie. Solo tiene un par de rasguños y está muy agotada ya tendría que haber despertado – responde el chico, Will.

Cuantas veces te dicho que no me llames Annie. Bueno vete si quieres me espero a que despierte, quiero saber cómo ha sobrevivido a toda la onda de monstruos que estaban en los límites del campamento cuando la recogimos.

De acuerdo Annie – dice el chico mientras ser aleja riéndose.

Humm! Por qué no entiende la gente que no me gusta que me llamen Annie – dice la chica muy indignada.

Sin querer muevo un poco la pierna por lo que la chica, que hasta ahora estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado, se levanta y se inclina hacia mí, por lo que decido que ya no sirve de nada para hacerme la dormida.

Ho-la – digo con la voz temblorosa con miedo.

Hola, tranquila no tengas miedo – dice la chica sonriéndome – Me llamo Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea.

¿Hija de Atenea? – pienso que es una forma muy rara de presentarse ante alguien que no conoces – Yo soy Aria, Aria Montgomery.

Encantada Aria – dice la chica sonriendo aún más – Y perdona no recordaba que no sabes nada de todo esto – dice alzando las manos.

Sabes… se algunas cosas – digo un poco ofendida.

Tranquila, me refería a otro tipo de cosas tenemos un video orientativo o puedo adjudicarte un tutor como lo prefieras.

Puedes ser tú mi tutora o el chico que estaba antes aquí, el tal Will – digo con un hilo de voz- No me gusta mucho hablar con desconocidos.

Claro tranquila yo voy a ser tu tutora, Will está muy ocupado atendiendo los heridos – dice Annabeth – pero un momento como sabes quién es Will, él no estaba aquí cuando tú has despertado.

Mmm… veras yo estaba escuchando tenía miedo de que no sé… me pasara alguna cosa… lo siento – digo muerta de vergüenza.

Me recuerdas tanto a un chico que conozco – me dice pensativa mientras recoge una bolsa de ropa – toma cámbiate en el lavabo que hay al fondo yo te espero te pongo un poco el día y vamos a ver el campamento.

Tomo la bolsa y me alejo al lavabo. Mientras me cambio pienso que Annabeth es de confianza si hubiese querido hacerme algo malo yo lo hubiese hecho. Cuando salgo del lavabo sin querer me tropiezo con alguien.

Perdón – digo en seguida, mientras veo un chico de aspecto oscuro se aleja por el pasillo.

No pasa nada – me dice sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

Mientras me dirijo a donde he quedado con Annabeth escucho a lo lejos lo que reconozco como la voz de Will que chilla "Di Angelo como vuelvas a aparecer de esta manera por el viaje atreves de la sombras no pises esta enfermería". Al encontrarme con Annabeth me regala una sonrisa y empieza a ponerme el día de todo lo que debo saber.

Cuando deja de explicarme todo sobre los dioses sé que: los dioses griegos siguen presentes en la vida real y que mi padre es uno de estos dioses; también sé que los nombres son peligroso y no debo pronunciarlos a no ser que sea esencial. También me cuenta el porqué de mi dislexia y THDA; y todo acerca los monstruos y los últimos problemas de los semidioses. Al finalizar la conversación me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

Esta es más información de la que puedo asimilar – le digo

Tranquila esto nos pasa a todos – me dice amistosamente – Y te voy a ayudar porque soy la instructora de los nuevos, enseño griego y todo lo necesario para un semidiós.

O sea que además de ser una de los semidiosas más importantes de la era, ayudas a los demás – le digo un poco admirada.

Me alagas pero todo esto no lo hubiese hecho sin todos los demás – me responde.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Annabeth? – le pregunto.

Claro, pregúntame todo lo que quieras – me dice sonriendo.

¿Qué es el viaja atreves de la sombras? Oí que Will le chillaba a un tal Di Angelo algo acerca de esto y tengo curiosidad – le digo un poco curiosa.

Mmm… es algo difícil de explicar… es un tipo de viaje que solo pueden hacer los hijos de Hades, el chico a quien se refería Will, Nico Di Angelo siempre está viajando atreves de las sobras y llega muy agotado, Will siempre se enfurece con él – me dice intentando resolver mi duda.

Ahh… ¿Y yo de quien soy hija? – le pregunto con una pizca de esperanza a que tenga la respuesta.

Lo siento, pero me temo que no se la respuesta. – me dice agachado la cabeza – de echo nadie lo sabe solo tu padre, tranquila te reconocerá tiene 24 horas para hacerlo sino romperá el trato que antes te he explicado.

De acuerdo – le digo mientras miro las vistas desde lo que Annabeth llama la Casa Grande - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Vamos a ver el campamiento, ¿quieres? – me dice mientras se levanta.

Me enseña todas las instalaciones, explicándome el uso de cada edificio, menos las cabañas que es a donde nos dirigimos ahora. Durante todo el trayecto muchos campistas se detienen y se giran para saludar a Annabeth. Cuando estamos llegando a los lavabos aparecen dos chicos iguales que nos dan un susto de muerte.

¡Vosotros Stoll! – grita Annabeth mientras los chicos ríen del susto que nos han dado.

Hola Annie… - empieza uno de los chicos.

… cuanto tiempo, ¿quién es esta? – dice señalándome.

Oye no te han enseñado nunca que no se debe señalar a la gente – le digo yo al que me señaló.

Uiui… - empieza otra vez uno.

… la pelirroja tiene carácter – termina otro.

Arg! Siempre hacéis esto acabar la frase del otro – les demando.

Si, tranquila una se acostumbra – me dice Annabeth – chicos este es Aria Montgomery es nueva.

Yo soy Connor… - empieza el hermano de la izquierda.

… yo soy Travis… - dice el otro.

Y juntos somos los maravillosos y guapos hermanos Stoll, hijos de Hermes – terminan los dos juntos.

Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir en un rato nos vemos en el comedor – dice Annabeth mientras me jala del brazo para que nos vayamos.

Espera Annie – grita Travis – ¿quién es su progenitor divino?

Indeterminada y no me vuelvas a llamar Annie si no quieres sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa – dice la aludida con una voz que da miedo.

Venga Percy te llama así – dice Connor.

Si pero vosotros no sois Percy – dice Annabeth mientras me agarra del brazo y me aleja de allí.

Mientras nos dirigimos a las cabañas no le pregunto quién es el tal Percy aunque me muero de curiosidad. Cuando tenemos la primera vista de las cabañas Annabeth me dedica un "¡Tachan!". En seguida me quedo con la boca abierta, las cabañas son impresionantes cada cual distinta de la otra. Sin que me dé cuenta Annabeth ya me está contado cosas de las cabañas.

… las que forman una U son las cabañas de los olímpicos, y las demás son las cabañas de Hades, Hestia aunque esta es honoraria ya que Hestia es una diosa virgen , y todas las demás son de dioses menores... – me explica mientras señala las cabañas.

¿Cuantos campistas hay? – le pregunto sin dejarla terminar – Es que he visto muchísima gente por aquí.

Oh! Alrededor de 500 campistas en verano y solo unos 100 en invierno, unos 50 sátiros y 40 ninfas y nayas – dice ella – pero antes hace unos 5 años éramos solo 150 campistas en verano, ahora todos los dioses están obligados a reclamar sus hijos por lo que el número de campistas ha aumentado.

Solo soy capaz de articular un "oh" por lo que ella me sigue explicando.

Esas dos de allí al fondo son las cabañas de Zeus y Hera – me dice señalado dos cabañas del fondo muy grades y impactantes – la de Zeus desde que he estado en el campamento solo ha tenido dos ocupantes Thalia que ahora es la lugarteniente de Artemisa y Jason su hermano y la de Hera igual que la de Hestia es honoraria por lo que si no quieres morir no la pises…

¿Qué es la lugarteniente de Artemisa? – pregunto interrumpiéndola.

Es como la jefa de las cazadoras de Artemisa, y una cazadora de Artemisa es una chica que renuncia a la compañía de los hombres y se une a la diosa en la caza de monstros a cambio de la inmortalidad, a no ser que mueran en batalla – me aclara ella – y como te iba diciendo estas son las cabaña respectivamente. La del lado es de Poseidón – me dijo señalando un edificio bajo pero en mi opinión hermoso – desde que estoy aquí solo ha tenido un semidiós ese es Percy Jackson…

¿El Percy famoso? - pregunto otra vez interrumpiéndola – perdón…

No tranquila, si este es el famosa Percy – dice ella sonriendo ella sonriendo al pronunciar su nombre me quedo pensando mucho rato cuando me doy cuenta ya ha terminado.

… alguna pregunta? – me dice volteando la cabeza hacia mí.

¿Uh? Ah… perdón estaba pensado en otra cosa – de digo un poco avergonzada.

Te pareces tanto a él, Percy, disculpándote todo el rato – Bueno ¿tienes alguna duda? Sino es un poco tarde y nos iremos hacia el comedor.

Bueno tengo solo una duda ¿están muy llenas las cabañas? – le pregunto.

Las cabañas de Atenea, Ares, Apolo y Afrodita son las más ocupadas las otras normal pero la de Dioniso, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades solo tienen entre uno y dos ocupantes y las de las 3 diosas vírgenes están vacías menos cuando vienen las cazadoras.

Ah! Porque esta tan vacía la de Dioniso, entiendo que las de los tres grandes por el pacto que había hasta poco ¿pero la de Dioniso porque? – le pregunto un poco impresionada.

La historia es un poco triste el Señor D. tenía unos gemelos pero en la Batalla de Manhattan uno murió, desde entonces no ha llegado ningún hijo suyo en mi opinión él es un dios fiel o algo parecido… - me dice haciendo conjeturas.

A lo lejos se oye el ruido de una caracola, miro al cielo y está oscuro no me dado cuenta y se me ha pasado todo el día. Al cabo de unos minutos veo como todos los campistas se dirigen a lo que supongo que es el comedor.

Vamos nosotras también Aria – me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Claro, vamos – le dijo un poco nervios por conocer tanta gente.

Fuimos el resto del camino en silencio cuando llegamos al comedor era impresionante y lleno de gente. En la mesa principal estaban sentados Quirón, el director de actividades, el Señor D, el jefe del campamento y Rachel el oráculo. Al entrar al comedor un chico con el pelo azabache y ojos verde mar se abalanzo sobre Annabeth.

Chica lista te extrañe – le dice depositándole un beso en los labios.

Sesos de algas nos hemos visto esta mañana – le dice con una sonrisa aún más grande – Oh Percy esta es Aria es nueva y es indeterminada por el momento. Aria este es Percy Jackson.

En cantada/o –decimos los dos a la vez.

Le sonrió y me fijo en él, tiene los mismos ojos verde mar que yo esto es muy raro… Después pienso que este chico debe ser el novio de Annabeth… ¿Y esos nombres tan raros? ¿Chica lista? ¿Sesos de algas?

Annabeth este es tu novio por eso pude llamarte Annie, ¿no? – le pregunto

Nos ha pillado – me dice Percy

Los tres nos reímos y acabamos de llegar al comedor. Nos acercamos a Quirón quien me llama para presentarme:

Chicos un poco de calma y silencio por favor – dijo el centauro intentando callar las risas de la mesa de Hermes – bien cómo iba diciendo voy a presentaros los 3 nuevos campistas – de lo lejos se oyó un "como desde los últimos meses" procedente de la mesa de Hécate – Este es Gale Smith hace unas horas fue reclamado por Ares – un chico de aspecto feroz lio un paso al frente y después se sentó con sus hermanos – Esta es Pansy Parkinson hija de Némesis – una chica dio un paso al frente y se sentó también con sus hermanos – Y por último esta es Aria Montgomery de momento es indeterminada por lo que… - dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

Está claro que hija de Afrodita no es porque no tiene ninguna gracia – dijo una chica de la mesa de la diosa mencionada.

Ni que tú fueras una belleza guapa – le dijo yo sacando mi mal humor.

Esa es nuestra pelirroja – cantaron los gemelos Stoll.

Al menos no soy un don nadie y que su padre lo quiere ni para reclamarla – dijo la hija de Afrodita.

Arg! Hasta aquí llegamos – le digo muy enfurecida e inexplicablemente una ola de agua la derriba.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Percy y lo miraron con curiosidad supongo que suponían que la ola la había invocado él. Este se defendió con un "he a mí no me miréis". De golpe todos se giraron hacia mí y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Yo mire hacia arriba y vi un holograma de un tridente, iba a decir algo cuando Quirón me interrumpió.

Demos la bienvenida a Aria Montgomery hija de Poseidón – todos se inclinaron hacia mi cosa que fue un poco raro – y ahora mientras todos coméis los jefes de las cabañas seguidme, tú también Thalia – dijo antes de salir del comedor.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad comentario si a alguien le gusta seguiré.**


End file.
